In a wireless communication system, a base station (BS) provides a wireless access to terminals located inside a predetermined physical area, and an area covered by each base station is called a cell. Generally, one terminal receives a Radio Frequency (RF) signal from one base station and accordingly, a signal from other base stations acts as interference. This problem may be a cause of more serious performance deterioration in cells of a narrower radius such as a micro cell, a femto cell, a pico cell, etc. recently suggested for providing even more improved performance and capacity.
As a technology for relieving an intercell interference, an interference align technique, a rate divide technique, an interference neutralize technique, etc. have been suggested. In the interference align technique, a transmission end transmits information using a half dimension, allowing a signal to be received in another reception end, which is not a intended reception end, in an interference align dimension, and allowing a signal to be received in the intended reception end in the other half dimension which is not the interference align dimension. The rate divide technique denotes a method of dividing a message into partial messages of two kinds and transmitting them. The interference neutralize technique is a technique of adding, a signal that may remove a signal acting as an interference to a signal transmitted by a transmission end to cancel the interference signal.
The interference align technique has an advantage of obtaining its signal in perfection with respect to a half dimension without an interference but the other half dimension is not utilized, so that a loss in the given dimension occurs. Also, since all of interference information is thrown away, a characteristic by the size of an interference channel cannot be utilized. Accordingly, in the case where intensity of a signal is small, large performance deterioration may be caused. In addition, there is a limitation that all transmission ends should know all of interference channel information related to other transmission ends in order to perforin the interference align technique. Since the rate divide technique may decode a portion of interference, a higher performance than the conventional art may be obtained under a limited power circumstance. In case of a cooperative model where information exchange between transmission ends exists, an additional supplement for improving performance is needed. The interference neutralize technique has an advantage of utilizing all of given entire dimension compared to the interference align technique which may not utilize a half dimension. However, a problem of a power loss for interference neutralization exists.
Therefore, an alternative for solving a disadvantage while maintaining an advantage by supplementing the above-described techniques is needed.